Weasley's Plus One
by the blond one
Summary: After the war, the Weasly's decide to adopt an orphan of the war. What happens?


WEASLEY'S PLUS ONE

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Paige. Nothing eles but the plot is mine.

The whole family was slightly uneasy after Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's announcement. While Ginny was thrilled,  
the others weren't so sure. Another girls that was younger, and by three years? Sure Ginny was a girl, but she was a total tomboy. Who knew what this girl was like?  
"Paige Addington? I think I heard McGonagall complain about her once. Grades all over. Not in a single cliche,  
but all of them. Very loud and daring." Hermione piped up.  
"well technically, it doesn't matter because Ginny and Gred will be picking her up in 10 minutes." Mrs. W said in her most "this convo. is over" voice.  
1/2 an hour later, the tree of them walked through the door with a very timid looking blonde.  
"Oh, welcome dear." Mrs.W crushed her in a hug. "Ginny and Hermione, show her to her new room"  
As the girls went up the stairs, the girl heard Ron whisper to Harry, "A blonde huh"  
Now this pissed the girl of. what was it about blonde's supposedly not having any brains? She turned around and glared at him.  
"Yes! Thank you captain obvious! Do you have a problem with my hair colour? Maybe you would like it better with spiders in your bed"  
This raised a number of expressions.  
Fred and George smiled at each other, Ginny, Hermione,  
Harry and Mr.W laughed while Ron and Mrs.W were shocked.  
"You...you wouldn't..." Ron stammered.  
"Try me. Now I believe you were showing me my room"  
The girl said and continued up the stairs, Ginny and Hermione whispering behind her.  
up in the room  
"You don't think your mom is mad at me, do you?" she asked. "I don't want to get kicked out of this house too"  
This surprised the girls. Then they realized they knew nothing about her past.  
"No, I just think you startled her." Ginny replied.  
"Oh good. Do you guys mind? I just kinda want to sleep"  
"Oh, not at all. We'll call you for supper." Hermione promised. downstairs  
"The little brat threatened me with spiders!" Ron shouted.  
"I wonder how she knew?" Fred pondered.  
"Well you can ask her later." Hermione said coming down the stairs. "She decided to lie down for a bit"  
"Stupid little brat. No good terd. $$ wiping terd"  
Ron muttered under his breath. "Oh hush up. The only thing hurt was your pride." Ginny snapped at her brother.  
Later the evening  
"Fred, go get Paige for dinner." Mrs.W called to her son.  
As Fred made his way up the stairs, George followed him.  
When they got to her door, they noticed it was open a crack. "Why don't we give her an official Weasley twin welcome"  
Fred smiled to George. (I don't know how you can smile something to someone, but hey) "On three. 1...2"  
"Don't even think about it." They heard from inside the room. The door opened all the way and out stepped Paige,  
but this time in a Motion City Soundtrack tank-top and thick black eyeliner on her top eye lid. She also had black streaks in her hair.  
"How did you know we were there?" George asked, dumbfounded.  
"The 7th step creaks." She stated as if it was the most obvious fact in the world. "Is supper ready"  
"Uh, yeah"  
"Good." She smiled and walked down the stairs.  
When she got to the bottom, she saw Ron.  
"Hey, your Ron, right?" She asked, acting shy. Mrs.W stopped setting the table and stopped to watch.  
"Yes." He said. He still was not exactly pleased with her.  
"Well, since technically, I'm your sister, I don't want to get off on the wrong foot. What I said wasn't polite,  
and quite mean. I'm sorry. Please can we start again"  
she finished off smiling.  
Mrs.W hadn't been exactly pleased with her apperance, but this effort to make peace was all it took to erase any doubt that she was a punk-juvenile delinquent.  
"Ummmmm...." Ron wasn't sure what to say, but Fred nudged him in the side.  
"Ok. Judging you because of your hair colour wasn't exactly polite either. I'm also sorry"  
Paige reached up to hug him, which Ron thought was weird,  
but he hugged her back. As this happened, Paige whispered something in his ear.  
"This is war Weasley. This is just the beginning." and smiled, then went to go sit down.

"What's wrong Ron?" Bill asked him as they went to sit down. "You look really pale"  
"It's nothing"  
"Ok." said Bill, not really believing him.  
After a wonderful supper, they all went to go sit down in the livingroom. AS they all settled in, Ginny asked Paige a question.  
"How old are you?" That was just the beginning. Soon after, every one was asking questions, which Paige replied to all of them. "What house are you in"  
"Ravinclaw"  
"What colour is your hair really"  
"Blonde"  
"Who's cuter, me or George?" (Fred, honestly!) "UMMMMM, I think I'd have to say George." (told ya!) "But Filch beats both of you"  
After a long Q & A session, Paige was very tired.  
"Well, I'm pooped. I think I'll turn in for the night. Good night everyone. Oh, and Ron, don't let the bed bugs bite!" And with a big yawn, she was gone up the stairs before Ron could say anything.

Later that night, after everyone had gone upstairs to bed, a scream was heard from Ron and Hermione's room.  
(yes, they are a couple)  
"Sp...sp..SPIDERS!" Ron screamed.  
"Oh, hush up Ron. It's just a child's toy"  
"Child's?...HER"  
Ron ran down the hall to Paige's new room and flung open the door. He was about to yell when he noticed that her window was open and no one was in the room. He looked out the window and saw a small figure sitting on the swing in the back yard. Even though he was mad at her, he went to go see what was up. When he got to the swing, he heard her silently pray.  
"Please, please let them like me. I like this home. I don't want to go to another one"  
"Hey. You okay?" Ron asked. Crying girls were not his specialty.  
"AHHH. OH, it's just you. Don't scare me like that!" she yelled at him.  
Ron didn't go out there to get yelled at, so he turned to go back in.  
"Wait. I'm really sorry"  
Considering what she had done earlier at dinner, he didn't really believe her, but when he turned around to look at her, he noticed that she really sorry.  
"Hey, you ok"  
"Yeah, I just...I'm scared." She said, more to the ground than to Ron.  
"OF what"  
"That you guys won't like me. Since the "accident", I've been in 5 different homes over the summers. This is the first actual home I've liked and wanted to stay at"  
"Hey, don't worry about it. Even if not all of us are happy with you at the present moment,(she blushed at this)  
there's no way in hell that any one of us would even consider sending you to a new home. I know it's only been a day, but it already feels like you're family. I mean,  
look, we were already playing pranks on each other. I don't think that if I was in a new home, I would have the guts to play a prank." He said ruffling her hair. (that makes her sound so young). She smiled up at him. "The only reason I felt okay playing a prank on you is because in my third year, I ran into you in the hallway and you yelled at me for a good 5 minutes about 'respecting my elders' before Hermione pulled you away"  
Paige told him blushing.  
"OH, yeah...I remember that. Harry said you flipped me off as we walked away." Ron said with a grin.  
"Weeeeellll...you weren't exactly acting nice, so I figured that there was no reason for me to be nice to you, even if you were part of the golden trio. NO offence or anything,  
but just because you saved the wizerding world a whole bunch of times, I didn't think you would want to be treated differently. I know that after my family passed away, and people started to treat me like I was a doll and kept telling me that they were sorry. I didn't think it was right for people to be apologizing for something that they couldn't have prevented. They were apologizing for some f-upped wizard's stupid plot to world domination"  
"Well, I guess then I can't think your going to let Ginny let you do your make up. You'll and up looking like a doll." He said with a grin.  
"You never know, I might be able to incorporate it into my style"  
They sat there for a little while later until Ron spoke.  
"I don't know if you know yet, but do you consider us your family? Like, me your big brother"  
"I think so. I'm used to making the people around me like my family, and I think that it will be easy here. So yes,  
I do consider you my big brother." "Sweet." And Ron threw her over his shoulder. "HEY! LET ME DOWN"  
"No more spiders in my bed"  
"No more spiders"  
And with that Ron put her down and they raced into the house.  
Letter to Paige's best bud Nicki  
"_I think they like me. At least I know Ron does. He's really cool. He even laughed when I reminded him about the hallway incident. I don't know about the rest of them yet though.  
Did you see the latest Teen Witch? I can't believe..._"


End file.
